Community:ScottSpiritWalker/Growing Up
Growing Up is a simulation game created by ScottSpiritWalker, which simulates a typical human's life in Western countries. Despite its simple look and gameplay, it is highly popular and has around 4,000-5,000 players at one-time. It is still in development. Gameplay The game takes place in a modified and drastically improved version of the Suburban place template, with a pet store, a large hill, paintball arena, high school, and clothing shop added. The player starts off at the age of 5 and must complete given quests to age up (they can pay 30 Robux to skip an age). In most quests, a yellow arrow directs the player to where another yellow arrow is pointing. Every time they age a year, the player must go to their house, greet their family and friends throwing a birthday party, and open their present. As the player ages, their body will grow taller and thinner. The player can optionally go to the clothing shop to change their avatar and morph into Anthro. Currently, as the game is in development, the maximum age is 18 (the player can temporarily and quickly age to 21). New ages or quests are added monthly. Age 5 Head to and jump on the swings. Press the push button to swing yourself. After swinging a multiple times, go to and ride the merry-go-round (press left or right keys to turn faster). You should be done after a while. Age 6 Your present is a basketball. Go to the driveway, stand on the footprints, and click on the hoop to shoot the ball. Once you've successfully shot through the hoop, you're thirsty. Run to and enter the convenience store, open a fridge, and click the Bloxiade (purple bottle). While equipping the Bloxiade, click anywhere to drink and gain a temporary speed boost. Age 7 Your present is a pet cat. Go to the backyard and jump onto the trampoline. After jumping high into the sky a few times, you must go to school. Run over to the school building, enter Room 101, and answer an easy math question. Age 8 Your present is a bicycle. Go into the garage, hop onto the red bicycle, and ride to where the arrows point. (You can walk if you choose to). Age 9 Your present is a pet dragon. Go to the backyard and jump multiple times on the trampoline once again. Go inside your house, into your bedroom, and find your boomerang in the clost. Then, head to the front yard and try to throw your boomerang and catch it before it hits the ground. (This can take multiple tries. Use a speed boost to help.) Age 10 Your present is a skateboard. Go to the garage, hop onto the brown skateboard, and ride to and through the skate park, being guided by arrows. (You can walk if you choose to.) Age 11 Your present is a slingshot. Go outside into the backyard and try to hit the gophers. Now it's time to feed your pets. Run to the pet store, change the pets you got at ages of 5 and 7 if you wish, get your hands on dog food, and feed the dogs outside. You get dog poop on your foot, so you'll have to run back home and shower yourself in the bathroom. Age 12 Your present is a dog. Go back to the pet store and select one of the dogs outside. Go to the convience store, grab a frisbee, go back outside, throw your frisbee, and let your dog catch it. (This may take a few tries.) Age 13 Your present is camping gear. Head to the large hill and climb the rock wall. (You can step onto the lowest part of the hill and walk to the top instead.) Set up a tent away from you, retrieve firewood to set up campfire, roast marshmellows, sleep in your tent, wake up later, and swim through the lake and back. Suddenly, a strange noise sounds across the yonder. Enter the cave with lantern equipped and you'll find a crying Velociraptor. Remove the thorn from his toe and once he turns friendly, ride him to school to prove that dinosaurs aren't extinct. Age 14 Your present is Paintball Arena membership. Head to the arena and pick a gun. Pass 3 courses, where you have to hit all targets in order to move on (the door stays open for only a short moment, so move on quickly). At the fourth course, make it to the yellow square and avoid being hit by the robot (you'll go back to where you started if you are hit, you can shoot the robot to disable it temporarily). Finally, choose a team, participate in a paintball game, and capture the opposing team's flag without being hit. Age 15 Your present is a car, but you must earn your driver's license. Go to the school and pass the 2-question pop quiz about car driving. With your teacher following you, drive your car and follow the arrows. After a while, drive to the gas station and hit one of the gas pumps, which will explode. Grab a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Go back to the school and receive your driver's license. Age 16 Your present is a phone. Equip the phone, play the tutorial level of a Mario game, and optionally private message another player. Now it's time to go to high school for the first time. First, you must go to karate class. Stand on a black mat and repeat the teacher's sequence of 7 moves (This may take a while, doing the moves while the teacher is demonstrating counts too). Go to gymnastics class and also repeat the teacher's sequence of moves (This may take a little longer, as you have to move your whole body). Age 17 Your present is a telescope. Go to the tallest mountain in order to activate it. A minigame will begin, where you must identify 3 constellations in the night sky correctly. It's time for chemistry class at the high school. Go to Room 54 of the high school, where you are assigned to finish a makeshift volcano model. Retrieve baking soda, red coloring, and vinegar from the gas station store and add them to your volcano model in the order given in the instructions. Next, you are assigned to conduct an elephant toothpaste experiment. Retrieve hydrogen peroxide, blue food coloring, dish soap, and yeast from the gas station and follow the instructions. It's time for robotics class. Go to Room 53 of the high school, where you are assigned to build and maneuver a robot. To build one, click the items on the first table in this order: Robot torso, arms and legs, screwdriver, servo motors, screwdriver, computer, soldering iron, and battery. You have received a "Lil Robot" tool in your inventory. Go to the maze, equip it, and click the buttons (or use keys W, A, D) to control and navigate it through the maze. A challenge comes in: You must code the robot and enter it directions for navigating through a maze without yourself controlling it. Go to the next maze, enter directions into the robot's memory, and hit "Run" when done. Your robot must successfully make it to the finish. (This can take several tries.) Upgrade your robot by going to the second table and clicking the things in the following order: Drill, laser beam eyes, glue, and heart. Crazy Robot is attacking in front of the school! Head over there, equip your robot, and use its laser eyes to defeat Crazy Robot. The high school dance is approaching. Use your newly-given dance tool to use your dance emoticons. Go the house across the street from your house and pick a neighbor to be your dance partner. Go to the clothing store and customize your avatar for the dance (your partner will change clothing too, but it will correspond to their gender). Go to the high school's gymnasium, where the dance has started, and stand in the center. Your partner will convey a dance emoticon and you must follow them. Age 18 After graduating high school in the graduation gardens and participating in the drone race, go back to the house. After you have become age 18, click on the blue present. Your new present is a wrench! For age 18, you must find six parts from a broken motorcycle to repair it. These parts are located near the mountains. When you have found them all, come back to the motorcycle near the fence of the house. Just take out the wrench and thus, the motorcycle has been repaired! Age 21 Age 21 has not been developed into a task yet. To get to age 21 you must go through all of your designated ages and when you are complete with the last age, follow the yellow arrow and you will be age 21! It is unknown whether this age will be the last in Growing Up when the other ages are fully developed.